The Phoenix and the Sparrow: III
by xX .Pirate Queen. Xx
Summary: Raven is gone, their ship is literally marooned. But with Phoenix locking into her powers, and Jack's determination, they just might make it off the island, and find dear grand daddy Jones for help capturing and killing... a goddess. Please Review! :
1. Prologue: Marooned

**The Phoenix and the Sparrow: III**

_  
**Summary: **Tia Dalma has taken Raven Sparrow to train her as her new apprentice. Will Jack and Phoenix just lie back while their daughter is so far from home? I think not. Not to mention they'll have to ask an old relative for help… Davy Jones.  
_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue. :)  
_

_**A/N:**_

_The Third and Last in the: "The Phoenix and the Sparrow", series. Please… REVIEWWWW! Lol :)_

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Marooned…**

As if things could get no worse for Jack Sparrow and his family, his crew, his ship… Tia found a way. When Phoenix was told by Jack that their daughter had been taken, she could feel her heart clench within her chest, and she vowed she would have her revenge, even if on her grandmother.

Her grandmother. A spiteful sack of garbage was more like it. To kidnap an innocent girl, her innocent great granddaughter to be more specific, it was disgusting. Not only that, but Jack had a feeling Tia had cast a spell on the waters, for the doldrums were enough to drive any sane man completely mad.

The sudden storms were horrible. It lifted everyone's hope up to a point of no return, and then the storms would cease, never to be felt again. They were marooned. Marooned in the bayous of Tia's homeland. Days past, upon weeks, upon months, and most dreadfully… years. Near ten years had passed since Raven was captured, since Xavier was born, and since anyone's been home.

Everyday, Jack and Phoenix apologized to their crew and their friends, for having this happen to them. Everyday, Phoenix scoured Tia Dalma's home, looking for books of incantations, in hopes she could somehow reverse what has happened. They've been there so long they built houses, and most started families with the people living on the island already.

Elizabeth bore Will a son, and he was named after his father and his grandfather. Young William , or Billy as everyone called him, was now 8 years old, and every bit as handsome as his father. Romeo Jackson Sparrow was now a whopping 16 years old, and was like Jack in every single way. From the dreadlocked mass of hair, to the sly grin, he was his father. (A/N: Think Cry-Baby Walker. :) with dreadlocks) Xavier was somewhat opposite. He had his mother's smile and her beautiful eyes. His hair was golden brown, and for ten years old, was as fierce and willing as anyone else on the ship.

Angela Margaret Turner was a vision to be seen. She was like her mother, and yet had her father's sense of humour. Not to mention his wonderful smile. She was 15 now, and had her eyes set on Romeo. They had been best friends growing up, and she would see to it that they were together one day… even if her father didn't quite approve.

Phoenix and Jack never smiled anymore, and rarely laughed. Only around their sons were they happy, and nowhere else. Phoenix was going through hell in her mind, worrying about whether or not her parents were still alive, and whether or not she would ever see her daughter again. She had even began to scare Jack at times with how obsessed she would become with the spells from the numerous books she scoured in Tia's home.

The Black Pearl was no longer in the ocean either. It was beached, just like a dead whale. Her sails had not been unfurled in over a years time, and every so often, you could find Jack standing at the helm, over looking what was so unexplainably close, and yet so unattainable, it hurt.

oooooooooo

Romeo looked for his mother while everybody was fast asleep in their homes. He got into a longboat on his own, and travelled far up the river to where he was certain his mother would be. Call it pride, but while he moved along the flowing water, he thought about how beautiful his mother was. She looked as if she hadn't aged a day… or so that's what everyone kept telling her. He was quite proud of his parents, and would never be the last to show it. He and his father best mates they were. "Thick as thieves", as it were.

Romeo docked the boat near the hut, and could hear his mother laughing inside. It was a beautiful joyful laugh he'd never heard before. One of pure excitement and thrill! He quickly jumped out of the boat, and bounded up the steps, threw the door open, and nearly got knocked over by Phoenix. There were two other women in the hut, and each had a smile on their face.

"Romeo! We must go now! Ahah!", she shouted with glee. "They've been working on an incantation for near a year now! And believe this will gust up a wind like never before!", she shouted at her son with a smile on her face. "Mum, that's wonderful, but, the Pearl isn't in the water", he said as if he was talking to a lunatic. Phoenix scolded him with her eyes. "Of course it's not. That's why we need to hurry and tell yer father to put it _in_ the water.", she said exasperatedly.

Romeo thought for a moment on his own, until Phoenix grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the hut. "Thank you!", she shouted back to the elderly women in the hut as her son rowed the boat with as much fervour as her could muster up. He smiled to himself in the moonlight, watching how happy his mother was, and how soon they would be off the island and reunite with his sister, Raven.

Jack sat on the beach with Will and their sons, chatting about God knows what, when Phoenix and Romeo bounded up the sand joyfully. "JACK! JACK!", Phoenix yelled. "GET THE PEARL READY! WE'RE OFF THIS GODFORSAKEN ISLAND ONCE AND FOR ALL!", she shouted. Jack thought her to be mad, actually raving about something or another about wind and gusts and what not. The woman had lost her bearings, that was damn sure.

"What's all this yelling about then?", Jack asked. Phoenix ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Jack pulled away and searched her features for any telltale signs of madness… if there were such a thing. Phoenix shoved the paper with the long incantation scrawled on it into Jack's hands and wiped away a tear that was begging to fall.

"What's this?", he asked. "They've done it! The spell! They said with me being blood relative to Tia, I have enough power to conjure up this storm and whatnot! We're off the island Jack! Don't you see! Now we can find Raven!", she said excitedly. Jack looked at her to see if she was jesting, but when he looked deep into her eyes, he saw it, he saw the truth and determination. He smiled.

"Romeo, Will", Jack nodded to the both of them, "Come with me. We'll need to round up the crew, and get the Pearl back in the water", and after that they were off. But not before Jack did a quick turn around, kissed Phoenix on the cheek swiftly, and then caught up with the others. Phoenix stayed with Xavier and Billy to explain what was happening, and then they went off in search of Elizabeth and the others.

oooooooooo

Almost and hour had passed, but Jack, his son, and Will were able to muster up most of the crew, leaving behind those who'd rather stay with their newly found families. All together they only acquired 15 men strong, but enough to make the Pearl steady on its way.

While Jack was getting things ready aboard the Pearl to be undocked, Phoenix was practicing simple incantations she had learned over the years from the elders of the town. She held up her hands to the fire that sat in-front of her, and said three words, "Flammen esperi ora" while she outstretched her hands over the flames. The next thing, there was no more flame, only a cloud of smoke. She smiled. She could do this, for her daughter's sake.

Jack and the crew finally had the Pearl in the water, and Jack looked for Phoenix. When he looked at the spot on the beach where he remembered her sitting, it was bare. He heard someone come over the railing behind him however, and was relieved to see it was she. He smiled. "All set then?", Jack asked. "Aye", Phoenix replied.

"Men! Stand yer posts! Elizabeth, take the children into me cabin! Now!", he ordered, and everyone followed. Phoenix then kneeled in the centre of the deck, laid out a small cloth, and took out a few bottles and pouches from a small satchel she carried. She splayed out the parchment on the ground, and took a few deep breaths, somewhat nervous about what exactly would happen. She followed the instructions she was told, and poured the contents of the small bottles on the cloth, and crushed the dried leaves with her palms, creating what would seem to be a mess on the deck.

She then closed her eyes, and began to recite what she memorized form the parchment…

"Winds of the east winds of the north, winds of the south winds of the west

Winds of the East! Winds of the North! Winds of the South! Winds of the West!

Blow Winds Blow! Blow Winds Blow! Blow Winds Blow!"

Jack scrutinized Phoenix with a somewhat embarrassed look, until many clouds began to come together in formation of storm clouds. Suddenly, a large wind gusted up, and Jack instantly ordered the men to set sail. Straight for the Cayman Islands.

"Senta la figlia del mare cantare la sua canzone!

Le raffiche dal nord ed orientali, dal sud e da ad

ovest, vengono vivo e li trasportano sede!"

One of the crew members recognized this as Italian tongue, and translated it for a few others, "She's saying, something about 'er bein the daughter of the sea, and the winds from every which direction, bring us 'ome.", the man said, and then didn't know what else when she switched languages.

"El soplo del soplo nos lleva que el hogar nos lleva

hogar. Mayo la potencia del Calypso incorpora las fuerzas

de la naturaleza y nos lleva hogar, nos lleva hogar

Calypso vult mijn ziel met de bevoegdheid om deze

winden te controleren, me helpen het overzees controleren,

controleert de wind, neemt greep van mijn lot. Calypso,

blaast de machtige wind en vervoert ons huis!"

Without warning, a giant storm erupted, as Phoenix's eyes went a bright white. So bright, everyone could see them from no matter where they were on the ship. Her arms lifted high above her head, and she seemed as though she were carrying the weight of the ship, and taking them on their way. The winds blew and blew until no sound could be heard but the high pitched sounds of wind screeching past everything solid. Everybody clung on to the life lines they were handed out with their lives, as the ship's speed was faster than any of them could ever dream of.

Phoenix's body was suspended in the air as the ship kept it's speed. It seemed almost painful however when her face began to contort with pain, and her body began to shake. They travelled in mere minutes, what they would have travelled in months. Just as they could view land coming up on the horizon, Phoenix's body shook one last time and her eyes went back to their original colour, leaving her to fall on the deck. The skies cleared, and the ship was sailing at a normal pace with normal winds while Phoenix was laying on the deck trembling.

Jack left Gibbs to order commands, and ran to his wife's side. He checked her pulse, and noticed she was still alive, and sighed with relief. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to their cabin, laid her on their bed gently, and kissed her forehead. She did it. He thought she had lost her mind, but had once again proven him wrong. Elizabeth and Romeo came in a few moments later with damp cloths in hand, and pressed one gently against her forehead.

"I did it?", she asked weakly. Jack chuckled with a proud smile. "Yeh luv, ye did", he said softly. "Good, because now I want to sleep", she said with a weak smile. Jack laughed, and told the others to leave the room as he joined Phoenix on the bed, and cuddled her until he was sure she was fast asleep. He then slowly snuck away from her relaxed body, and exited to take command of the ship he'd been craving for so very long.


	2. Nothing's As It Was

**CHAPTER 1: Nothing's As It Was…**

The Black Pearl had long since docked when Phoenix awoke groggily. She was no longer in the warmth and comfort of the soft feather down mattress her and Jack shared on the Pearl, but an even warmer, more comfy and more feathered down mattress, in her bedroom. They were at Teach Manor… she knew it.

Phoenix opened her eyes and saw everything she loved dearly around her. All the memories to be had over the years, good and bad. She quickly jumped out of the bed, and opened her closet, wanting desperately to change out of the drab garb she'd been wearing for the longest time. A dress. To think of it… it made her sick. Not really, but she liked to make herself feel tough like that.

She put on a red bustier with black roses sewn on it. She then found a pair of good old black breeches, and of course a pair of boots to match. She stood for a moment, as if she was thinking about something, and then pushed aside all of the clothes in her closet, and scoured the back wall for a tiny brass handle, which she found and pulled. Out came another compartment which held pistols and knives, which she adorned herself with.

Once she had her accoutrements in order, she quickly put a black bandana around her head, holding back her golden dreadlocks which contrasted her caramel skin, and headed out the door with a grin on her face. She was so happy to be home. She couldn't wait to see her parents again, and couldn't wait to find her grandfather so he could help them find Raven… that is if he didn't turn his back on them and decide to blow their ship to the bottom of the sea instead.

oooooooooo

Phoenix walked confidently into the kitchen. She had to adjust the bust of her shirt, noticing that it fit rather snug, pushing her bosoms up far past merely teasingly. Jack would be happy about that. "Mum! Finally! We thought ye'd… never…", Romeo trailed off as he saw what his mother looked like all done up. Jack's eyes widened, and he dropped the banana he was eating.

Jack instantly ran over to Phoenix and wrapped his arms around her body, nuzzling his mouth into the crook of her neck. "Mmm luv. Alright! Everyone out! I'm gunna do naughty things to---", Jack was cut off by Phoenix pushing him away and slapping his cheek. He rubbed the redness with defeat, as everyone else in the room stifled laughs.

Athena stood near the stove as she had a large smile on her face with open arms, bidding her daughter come to her. Phoenix ran into her arms and hugged her mother long and hard. "Oh mother! I've missed you so much, you have no idea", Phoenix said with true sentiment. Athena smiled into her daughter's hair and gently patted her back. Phoenix pulled away gently and smiled one last time before asking where her dear old father was.

When she asked this, Athena frown and turned away, pretending to busy herself with something on the stove. Phoenix looked confused and turned to Jack who came up to her and wrapped her arms caressingly around her. "I'm sorry luv", Jack whispered in her ear. Phoenix froze. "N-N-No! This can't be true… I mean he was sick yes, b-b-but he c-c-can't be…", she scarcely said as the tears began to well. Jack held her tighter, and rubbed her back softly.

Athena ceased what she was doing, and faced her daughter. "It was about 7 months ago, yer father had new life in 'im, as if he'd been a young lad all over again. Well, he went out with the Revenge, and a few of his shipmates made it back to tell me that me own father is making im' serve aboard the Dutchman for 50 years…", she said somewhat spitefully. Phoenix's eyes widened at this. "Then he's not dead?", she asked. Athena didn't know what to say, because truth be told, she wasn't that sure.

Phoenix turned and faced her mother, "Then, when Jack and I find Grandfather, we'll convince him to let father go!", she said determined. Athena shook her head, "Ye can try darling, but no one gets past that monster… no one", Athena stated. Suddenly as if she was hit by a bag of bricks, she nearly seethed, "Speaking of monsters! How dare yer grandmother take Raven! This is ridiculous! And I know if ye tell yer grandfather that Tia took his innocent great granddaughter to turn her into some evil witch thing, he will not stand for that… regardless of who her father is", Athena finished as she looked Jack up and down. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"It just might work then…", Athena said with new hope in her voice. Phoenix nodded. Athena smiled once more and turned her attention back to the two teenagers and small lads. "Unbelievable…", she said astonished. "One day yer grandfather and me'self were teaching ye how to shoot a pistol, and now yer old enough to be sailin' yer own ship", she said to Romeo. He smiled proudly. "Amazing…", she finished.

Phoenix and Jack smiled proudly at their eldest son, who was as tall as his father now. What nobody saw though, was Angela's hand gently caressing Romeo's hand. He smiled to himself and thought about how many women would kill to be close to him… he almost laughed at the conceited thoughts.

Athena told everyone to sit down at a seat while she and Phoenix helped everyone to a plate of food. The food smelled wonderful, and the Sparrow men were nearly dying of hunger. Soon, everyone had food in front of them, and were busy stuffing their faces. Elizabeth, Will, Billy, Jack, Romeo, Xavier, Angela Phoenix and Athena sat around conversing and enjoying the feel of being somewhere homey… somewhere good.

"Ye know", Phoenix began talking to Xavier and Romeo, "When we left here the first time, we couldn't find Romeo nor yer father. But when I finally did, there you two were, sitting right 'ere stuffing yer faces full of food", Phoenix finished, making everyone give a chuckle. Jack looked at his wife seriously, "The food was good", which made everyone laugh all the more. "I'm sure. Romeo, yer cheeks mimicked those of a chipmunks, and yer father couldn't have been any more proud", she said with a final giggle.

Romeo smiled and shovelled down more of his grandmother's food. Will chimed in a bit later, "Don't forget about the time when we first came to find you Phoenix, and Jack and Romeo had their Orange fight", he reminded them. Jack thought for a moment, "No, no, that wasn't it. We were eatin' oranges, and I filled my mouth with seeds in 'opes to spit them on ye, when ye beat me to it. Covered me face in seeds and juice… ye git", Jack told his son before taking another mouthful of food.

Near an hour later, dinner was finished and the children went up to bed, leaving the five adults around the table. Elizabeth and Phoenix cleared the table, and poured everyone a glass of rum… except Jack, who merely took the bottle with a smile. As soon as the two women retook their seats, Romeo came trotting down the stairs and into the dining room with the rest of the adults.

"And what do ye think yer doin'?", Phoenix said somewhat shocked when she saw Romeo accept the rum bottle from his father. Romeo looked at his father for help, looked at the rum bottle, back at his mother, and slumped backwards in his chair. "Oh luv, let the boy 'ave his rum", Jack said before tapping his son's bottle, indicating it was alright for him to drink up. Phoenix sat across from Jack and gave him a deadly glare. He slowly took the bottle from Romeo's hands and placed it on the table in front of him.

Phoenix glared at Jack from the moment she sat down, until the moment he quickly changed the subject and turned to Athena. "Alright then Theenie, do ye know how exactly we would go about finding yer father?", he asked more serious now. Athena took out a pocket knife and began cleaning her nails with it while she thought. "The only way I can think of, was to go to my mother, Tia", Athena finished.

Everyone sat silent. Finally Romeo spoke up, "Why don't ye just kill some bloke out at sea, and wait for Jones to come get 'im?", he suggested. Everyone had to think for a moment and make sure they heard properly, and then they looked at Romeo with a bit of astonishment. "What?", Romeo asked, his features turning to one of question, and his voice a bit mature for his young age of 16, "Well 'e does ask 'Do ye fear Death' don't 'e?".

Phoenix looked at her son with pride right before taking the bottle of rum from Jack and passing it to her son. He smiled at he took a swig. Jack put his finger on his chin in thought. "One mishap however… Who will we kill, or hurt to the point of death? But better yet, it's not just any bloke that dies and 'e comes… it has to be a shipwreck", Jack crushed his son's idea. Everyone began to think.

Elizabeth piped up for the first time in a little while, "Why don't you just attack a non-suspecting ship? You_ are_ pirates for God's sake", she finished. Everyone went silent but laughed heartily when Phoenix pried the rum bottle from Romeo's hand and passed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave a curt salute and took a short swig.

"When shall we leave then?", Phoenix asked Jack with hopeful eyes. Jack looked everyone over for a short moment, "First thing in the morning. The sooner I get me daughter back, the better", he vowed. Everyone nodded along with him, and Athena suggested they leave the younger children in her care whilst they were gone. Jack and Phoenix had sceptical thoughts about this, having been away from one child long enough, but then decided they'd rather not risk losing another. They really had to keep a tight leash on these whelps.

oooooooooo

"Tia", a now teenage Raven asked her great-grandmother, "I know I always ask you this, but when exactly can I take revenge on me parents for deserting me?", she asked somewhat playfully. Tia secretly smiled to herself, knowing full well her parents did not desert her, but instead it was Phoenix who fled with Tia. She would never let Raven remember her childhood decision which cost her growing up with her family.

"Soon enough child, ye know dat. But for now, I want you to practice giving life to dese plants, and den taking it away", she said while placing a few flowers pots in front of Raven. The teenager rolled her eyes annoyed. "I do this all the bloody time! It's getting old!", she snapped. Tia flicked her wrist, and made the dead plants that were in the pots come back to life and full bloom. "You'll keep doing dis until ye get it right! Now stop arguing and practice!", she finished before she left Raven in the room.

Raven thought long and hard for many nights about why her parents left her so. She had one memory of her father hugging her and singing her to sleep, and that was it. Tia made sure that was all she was able to remember. Hell, she could scarcely remember what her mother looked like, but had a certain feeling she resembled her to an extent. Her hair was a dark brown, and arguably short for the times. She liked it that way though. Just under her shoulders, very teased and very messy. She had been practicing a spell one day that backfired, giving her a tiny flash of white to the side of her head. She loved it. It made her feel unique, as if she were the only girl in the world to have that style… and she was somewhat right.

Her great-grandmother made her wear corseted dresses… very uncomfortable, and not to mention tried to get Raven to grow her hair. However, every chance Raven had, she cut it short once more, enjoying her playful do. She could remember her father having dreadlocked hair and beard plaits, but couldn't quite make out his features in her mind. Oh well, she usually thought… They deserted her, and for that they don't deserve to be remembered. They deserve to die…

oooooooooo

The moon was high in the night's sky when everyone in the Teach house went off to bed, leaving Jack and Phoenix sitting in the front of the house near the water fountains. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jack wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her gently on the head. She placed her hand on his chest where his white shirt opened slightly, showing a few letters of her name he had tattooed on himself.

"Why do ye think so many people think ye to be a bad man?", Phoenix asked rather randomly. Jack didn't know what to say. He knew a lot of people didn't like him too much, but never let that get to himself. "What do ye mean by that luv?", Jack asked to clarify. Phoenix sighed as she thought of an example. "Well, I remember when Gibbs was tellin' me about how those two twits, Scarlet and Giselle slap ye every time they see you, and want to bed ye at the same time?", she sated, making Jack nod his head in thought.

"Not to mention me father who hated ye from the start, and John who's an arse to ye all the time", she continued. "And let's not forget yer father who seemed a bit annoyed with ye when he left, and Laurie who hates ye, and---", she was cut off. "---Alright luv, I got the point", he clenched his jaw. "Please get to yer point… quickly", he ground out. Phoenix rubbed his chest apologetically.

"I just mean that, I don't understand 'ow they could feel that way. Yer one of the most kind and considering men I've ever known. Ye've never treated me foully or with disrespect, and I can't love ye enough for it", she finished. Jack cringed at almost every word. "Luv, it flatters me ye think so highly of me, but I'll never forget nor forgive me'self for what I did to ye alright? Not just with the announcement of ye being with child, but even when Romeo went over---", Phoenix placed her finger on his lip silencing him. "I still love ye, and ye'll never change that fact Jack Sparrow", she finished.

Jack smiled coyly before he looked deep into Phoenix's eyes and gave her a long passionate kiss. Their kis was cut short however when they heard giggling in the bushes near the house. Jack took out his cutlass instantly and went to inspect what was there. Phoenix approached also, but a little more shyly than Jack, who had to constantly take control of the situation.

Jack steadied his hand, placed his cutlass back into it's holster, and approached the rustling bush. Suddenly, he reached both hand into the bush and pulled out two of the most naked teenagers he'd ever seen. Romeo and Angela. Phoenix's eyes went wide with complete shock, and Jack merely placed his hand on his forehead annoyed and fed up. This hadn't been the first time Jack had caught the two of them in a situation like this, but he'd never told Phoenix he knew before.

Romeo and Angela both scuffled for their clothes as fast as possible to avoid making the situation even more awkward. "Mum, it's honestly not what it looks like", Romeo tried as he was putting on his breeches. Phoenix snapped at him, but quietly enough not to disturb the sleeping adults in the house. "Don't ye ever try to use that excuse with me! It won't work, ye hear! Ye were fucking, and ye know it! WHILE HER PARENTS ARE OUR BEST FRIENDS! YOU IDIOT!", Phoenix was flaming. How could Romeo be so daft? Daft JUST like Jack!

"I'm sorry Aunt Phoenix, you see we--- well that is I--- and--- please don't tell my father", Angela begged as she buttoned up her shirt. Jack stayed silent while he had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Phoenix merely stood with her hands on her hips. "How long has this been going on?", she asked rather civilized. Romeo thought for a moment and looked at his father for help.

"Well, dad know when, let 'im tell ye", Romeo said. Jack's eyes went wide with horror as he heard his title come from his son's mouth, connecting him to this. While Romeo spoke, he tried motioning for him to shut his mouth but there was no use, Jack was in shit now. Phoenix glared daggers into the back of Jack's skull. He could feel them.

Romeo realized what he'd done, and regretting it. He panicked, and that's what came out. Jack wouldn't penalize him for it later though, because Phoenix was bound to link Jack to this somehow. Jack slowly turned around to face his wife when she slapped him harder than ever before, making Angela somewhat frightened. She knew how both of their tempers were when they got riled up, and did not want to witness it tonight.

"YE KNEW! YE BLOODY WELL KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!", Phoenix raged. She turned her anger to her son surprisingly, making Jack feel somewhat sorry for him. "Romeo, yer sixteen bloody years old! I'm surprised ye even know how to use the damn thing!", Phoenix said embarrassing her son greatly. "What happens if ye get 'er pregnant? Hmm? Do ye really think that'll go off well with 'er parents?", he asked. Romeo didn't reply, but slightly lowered his head in shame.

"And you!", she turned her attention to Angela. "Darling!", Phoenix said placing her hands on Angela' cheeks which were now wet with tears. "Yer so bloody young child! Don't ruin yer life for one foolish romp in the bushes. Please", she looked deep into her eyes. "Yer like a daughter to me", Phoenix began, ignoring the clench in her chest she felt when she said that, feeling as though she insulted Raven, "---and I don't want anything happenin' to ye that ye can't deal with. Ye understand?", Angela nodded.

Phoenix sighed, and kissed Angela on the forehead before kissing her son on the cheek. "Neither me'self nor Jack will tell Will nor Elizabeth what's happened alright? Or rather, what's _been _happening…", she stated. They looked at her with much thanks.

"Because this happened however, I will tell yer parents that ye are not to come on our voyage", Phoenix said to Angela. Romeo, Angela and even Jack seemed surprised at that one, and yet Jack stood silent, feeling a bit disappointed by the two teens. "And if either of ye try to argue to 'ave yer parents side with ye instead of me, I'll tell them exactly what went on 'ere tonight, understand?", Phoenix finished and Angela nodded sheepishly.

Romeo was angry now. So much so, he grabbed his mother harshly by the arm, most likely causing a bruise, making Jack feel all the more disappointed by him. "That's not fair!", he growled at his mother. Phoenix pulled her arm away harshly from her son and glared into his eyes. "Romeo Jackson Sparrow, I've lived much longer than you, and I've experienced much more in my life than ye could ever dream of… good and bad. Don't ye _dare_ talk to me about unfair", Phoenix shot back before signalling the two to get inside, which they did rather quickly, Romeo a bit more defiant as he walked deliberately slow, making Jack slap him playfully upside the head, but harsh enough for Romeo to get the point.

When the two were inside, and Jack and Phoenix could see them head opposite directions through the house windows, Jack turned to Phoenix. "Luv, I'm sorry I didn't tell---", Jack was cut off. "Jack, I understand, don't worry. I'm not that mad at him, but I needed him to get the damn point. I don't want his hormones destroyin' our relationship with Will and Elizabeth, and least of all making us get the blame for it", she said, making Jack nod.

"But I do think it was a bit unfair to say Angela couldn't come. Ye know we need 'er, and she's more than able", Jack said rather disappointed. Because truth be told, Angela was like another daughter, but she would never ever replace theirs. Phoenix looked at Jack somewhat annoyed. "Oh Jack, sometimes I worry about ye", she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Knowin' how much he is like his father, chances are he's going to smuggle her on the ship, and knowin' how much she's like her mother… she'll go", Phoenix smiled. "I'll tell Will and Elizabeth I just wanted to see if they'd do it, which they will, and that will be that", she paused. "Those two just needed a lesson", Phoenix finished, making Jack admire how brilliant his wife was.

"Now come on, let's get to bed. I'll give ye a little present", Phoenix said as her hand rested on the front of Jack's breeches, and gently rubbed, making him go rock hard. "Ye know luv, sometimes ye can drive a man to insanity", Jack said as his eyes drifted closed, and a horny grin appeared on his face. Phoenix leaned upwards and kissed his Adam's apple making his entire body shiver. He opened his eyes slowly and peered down to see the top of his wife's ample bosoms. Jack then pinched her bum hard, and lifted her up nearly running with her up to the house, up the stairs, and into their bedroom so he could kidnap, ravage, and not give a hoot.


	3. Damn Red Coats

**CHAPTER 2: Damn Red Coats…**

Jack awoke early that morning at the first glimpse of the sun, as was expected of the Captain. He had his hand resting on his naked wife's hip, and rubbed it gently making her stir slightly. Phoenix rolled onto her back, exposing her upper torso to whomever might've been in the room. Jack smiled at the sight and placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing gently.

Some Obeah women Phoenix had encountered gave her special herbs and recipes for teas that would prevent birth. Both Jack and Phoenix agreed that they wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if they had another child without first finding Raven, their shining star. God, Jack missed his daughter. He missed looking into her bright eyes, tickling her to hear her golden giggle, and kissing her beautiful soft skin to hear her complain about his scruffy beard. Jack smiled at the memory.

His eyes watered a little bit making him gently rub them. Phoenix was awake now and saw the hurt in her husband's eyes as he looked out the window. She placed her hand on his cheek caressingly, not having to say anything. Jack placed his hand on top of her hand and smiled. "I didn't mean to wake ye luv", Jack said quietly as he slowly turned his attention to his wife's bare breasts.

His hand gently travelled upwards to hold one perfectly in his palm. Jack was instantly aroused, same as Phoenix once he gently leaned down and licked her nipple, making her body twitch with pleasure. Jack smiled to himself as he continued licking around the perfectly rounded nipple. Phoenix's eyes closed as she enjoyed Jack's teasing. He gently flicked her hard nipple with his tongue, making her hands reach into his mass of hair, and caress him.

Jack gently pulled away with a final long French-kiss and looked Phoenix in her beautiful eyes. God, he would die for those eyes. Jack moved up Phoenix's body, kissing every inch starting from her abdomen, to her breasts, her collarbone, her neck, and finally the nice soft lips he craved more than life itself. She slowly and skilful teased jack by plunging her tongue in and out of his mouth, and finally sucking on his tongue which made his blood rush, and his hardness throb with desire.

Jack moved up on the bed and wrapped his hand around Phoenix's nape, laying her down on the pillow slowly. Jack kissed her lips forcefully, filled with want as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust. Phoenix's hand grabbed at Jack's shoulders, causing a few red marks. Jack's pace quickened, and Phoenix raised her hips in order to meet his thrusts.

Whenever Jack made love to her, it was as if he was losing his virginity all over again… he couldn't get enough. His father always told him a marriage wouldn't last if all you loved was her body. A man had to love his wife's soul, regardless of appearance, which is exactly how Jack felt. There were other many beautiful women who constantly hit on Jack, but he wouldn't choose them over Phoenix for the world.

Jack's left hand rested on Phoenix's hip while his other was gripping the headboard of their bed. Their soft moans filled the room until Jack felt Phoenix body spasm around his member, making him pump harder, faster, until finally he released his seed deep into his wife. Phoenix's hands were around his neck in an instant as Jack collapsed, burying his face in the crook of his wife's neck. Their sweating bodies clung onto each other as their breathing steadied.

Phoenix couldn't contain her laughter however as she heard her husband's snoring fill the room. He was such a big baby. As soon as he got what he wanted, he was off to bed. Phoenix tried to push Jack off, but he clung onto her body for dear life. Phoenix tried soothingly cooing in his ear about him having to get off. Like magic, Jack's grip slowly faded until he was merely resting atop Phoenix. She smiled into his hair gently before slowly rolling him off of her.

She sat up at the bed and looked at his naked sprawled out body and giggled. She covered Jack with the blanket gently and left the bed, wanting to take a nice bath. Before she left the room entirely, she heard Jack mumbling to himself. She went over to his resting body and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, which hip lips reacted to, kissing her back. She smiled as she pulled away from Jack, watching him roll over and nuzzle into the pillows, and then she left the room quietly to the bathroom.

oooooooooo

It was near 9 o'clock in the morning when Phoenix and Jack finally descended the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was awake except for Xavier and Billy whom were left to sleep in. There were tea and biscuits for everyone on the table, and they were very appreciative of them. When Jack and Phoenix sat across from each other, Phoenix could see Jack somewhat cringe when he saw that Romeo was seated across from Will and Elizabeth from her daughter. Jack didn't know whether to feel pride of not that his son was no longer a virgin. After all, it was with the girl he cared for like a daughter. This wouldn't end well.

When Phoenix saw Jack's expression she looked at Romeo who looked more than uncomfortable. _"Good" _she thought. _"Serves ye right. De-flowerin' the girl ye should be caring for like a sister. Bloody pirate"_, she finished. God, Romeo was just like his father, it was a sin. However, Phoenix somewhat beamed about her son. She was glad he was handsome, and obviously irresistible for the lass to chance being with him right under her parents' noses.

Angela sat beside her young love and gently moved her hand underneath the table to rest upon Romeo's knee. He flinched with shock and the relaxed, somewhat excited. He wanted badly to gently caress her hand, but instead he shoved it from his knee harshly, making Angela look at him in surprise. It was discreet enough for no one else to notice. Romeo knew that Will and Elizabeth would never let Angela be with Romeo, the offspring of pirates. One could argue that Will is being a hypocrite, but he wants what's best for his daughter. To marry someone respectable, and become a lady in society, not a swashbuckler.

"Alright, well, as lovely as it is sitting 'ere in the pleasure of yer 'ome Theenie", Phoenix and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at Jack's nickname for his mother-in-law, Athena smiled. "…me son and I 'ave some business to attend to, and I should think we'll be seein' ye later on in the day before we set sail, savvy?", he stated. Romeo looked at his father with surprise and wondered what on Earth he was talking about.

"Where're we goin?", Romeo asked looking towards Jack. "Well, yer mother and I were goin' to order supplies for the ship, but I'd rather have ye come with me, to lift things", Jack finished, knowing his son knew he was going to have a long chat with him. Romeo nodded, and Phoenix hid a grin. Jack got up from his seat and gave a mock bow to the table of people and was about to leave when he saw Romeo slowly lifting his behind and shovelling as much food into his mouth as he could.

Jack gave an annoyed look as he looked at his son continue to eat. Phoenix smiled coyly as she shook her head at her son's actions, Athena beamed because he food was so delicious, and Angela merely blushed. Jack then walked over to Romeo and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, making Romeo pull away from his food, but still able to grab a nice green apple from the table before he left with his father. He then flashed a smiled to the rest of the table that could make the devil blush giggle. When they were at the front of the house, Jack and Romeo both grabbed their coats and tri-corner hats, and headed through the front door.

oooooooooo

Jack led Romeo through the secret passage leading from the Teach house to the village square. Romeo didn't even remember it was there… it was so long ago. Jack didn't keep up much of a conversation as they continued on their way, and Romeo didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Dad, where're we going?", Romeo asked somewhat frustrated. Jack stopped in his tracks, making Romeo think he was finally about to explain, but then he bent down to a man who was passed out on the side of the walkway and took the man's iron cane with a silver orb at the top. He smiled to himself, and continued to walk. Romeo was somewhat shocked but impressed that his father would chance stealing so randomly, and so out in the open. But he guessed that's what made him the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.

After a few more minutes of walking, and much huffing and puffing, they finally ended up at the "Braying Ass". Romeo was a bit sceptical at first, but then followed his father through the wooden doors. He'd never been in a bar before. He was sixteen years old and never even set foot in one; Phoenix would never allow it. He looked at the back of his father's head as if he'd lost his mind.

Jack walked over to the bar and told the gent to tell one of the ladies to bring over two pints of rum. Jack then looked behind himself to see if Romeo was still there, and tried his hardest not to chuckle at the look he was getting. Romeo had one eyebrow raised above his left eye, his right eye was squinted, and he mouth was slightly agape, thinking his father to have lost his mind.

Jack was a mere two inches taller than his son, but seemed so much larger when he had his jaw set and a stern look on his face. "And what's yer problem now?", Jack asked. Romeo kept his facial expression. "Ye do realize mum will kill us both if she finds out where ye took me", Romeo said to his father. Jack rolled his eyes, "What er mother doesn't know won't 'urt 'er", he said as he looked around the bar for a place for them to sit. Jack spotted his favourite spot, near the back of the bloody bar.

Hey began to walk along until Jack pivoted on his heel and faces his son with his hands in the air. "Don't tell yer mother I said that", Jack smiled nervously, and then quickly frowned. Romeo chuckled and nodded. "Good lad", Jack told his son, and they went over to their table and took a seat. Jack placed his newly found cane on the table, and told Romeo to relax.

"Father, it's nearly 11 o'clock in the morning… why the bloody hell did ye order rum?", Romeo stated to his father. If Jack had been drinking, he would've choked on his drink. "Romeo, it's like ye don't know yer own father at all", Jack said as his face distorted with disgust. Romeo laughed at his father, but his face went to one of complete longing when the barmaid placed their rum on the table while bending down low, giving Romeo a special view of her ample bosoms.

Jack took a sip and smiled as he watched his son watching the young girl cleaning their table off. Romeo looked as if he was about to speak, yet he remained silent as he gazed down her blouse. Jack smiled at his son and watched his expression carefully. The young girl finally got up from her position, and gave Romeo a seductive look suggesting the notion that her services were available to him. Romeo said nothing but gaped as Jack snapped his finger at the girl and told her to shoo. She recognized Jack Sparrow, the fierce captain, and quickly gave a curtsy, and walked off.

"Father", Romeo could barely muster as he stared in the direction of the girl who just left the table. "She---", Romeo began, when Jack cut him off, "---probably has herpes. She also only wants yer money. So forget about 'er and drink up lad", Jack pushed the mug of rum closer to Romeo. Romeo blinked repeatedly as if coming out of a daze and then took a long swig of his rum.

"Sparrow!", called a familiar voice from the opposite end of the tavern. Jack cringed and thought of places he and his son could hide, but found none once Laurie and Sarah waltzed over. Laurie and Sarah sat down somewhat already buzzed and looked at Romeo with speculation. They both came to the conclusion they had never seen this boy before. They then realized how much he looked like Jack… and Phoenix. Bloody hell it was their son, Romeo!

"Sweet mother o' Mary Fancis! It's Romeo!", Laurie exclaimed. Jack smiled, then gave an annoyed look as he took a swig from his rum. Romeo smiled sheepishly at the two women he scarcely remembered as his aunts. Sarah smiled at him. "You're a complete vision young man. Gorgeous just like your---", she turned to Jack and changed her mind, "---your Grandfather". Jack rolled his eyes and downed the last of his rum in a long swig.

"So where've ye been all these years? We saw Raven a couple yers back, asked 'er for ye and Phoenix, and she gave us the bloody finger and nearly vanished right outta thin air", Laurie said dumbfounded as she snapped her fingers towards a passing barmaid, signalling she wanted a rum.

Jack choked on his last sip of rum, and even Romeo looked at Laurie incredulously. "You lie", Jack said harshly. Laurie gave him a "How dare you" look and repeated herself thorough gritted teeth, "I said we saw Raven and she gave us the bloody finger". Sarah looked in between Jack and Laurie for a few moments and then nodded. "She's telling the truth Jack, we did see her? Why does it matter?", Sarah stated and then asked.

He looked at her fiercely "It matters because Tia bloody Dalma kidnapped 'er from us near a decade ago, and I 'aven't seen 'er since. So when ye say ye just saw Rave outta nowhere, it makes me a bit curious and disbelieving!", Jack seethed. Laurie and Sarah looked taken aback. Romeo agreed with hi s father and told his aunts what he said was true. They looked at each other in disbelief. They could have sworn it was Raven, or maybe it wasn't. No, no, it was definitely Raven. She had Jack's eyes.

"I swear it to ye Sparrow, we saw yer lass. We 'ad no idea she was missing, or else we would've done somethin', I swear it", Laurie defended herself with a hint in sincerity. Jack nodded and told the two of them he and his son had business to attend to, but that they should go to Teach house and visit Phoenix. They smiled friendly and nodded as they got out of their seats and left the tavern. Jack paid for their drinks and left the tavern with Romeo in tow.

Suddenly, a whole band of Red-Coats came out of nowhere, with their muskets pointed at Jack. Jack seemed unfazed as he listened to the Captain of the Guards speak. "Jack Sparrow, you are under the arrest for the murder of Sir Alexander Delaine. You have the right to remain silent or risk the punishment of torture". Jack knew that above all, Romeo had to get away.

Jack attempted to run in one direction, making most of the guards tackle him, giving Romeo a clear chance to run as fast as he could to get help. Once Romeo was gone, Jack was hit over the head with the end of a musket, making him blackout on the ground. "His scheduled execution date will be at dawn of the morrow", the Captain said, and they took Jack away.


	4. An Old Acquaintance

**CHAPTER 3: An Old Acquaintance…**

As Jack sat in his jail cell, he didn't feel afraid of his sentence, but more questionable about how exactly he was found out, and so far away from Cuba. This didn't make any sense at all. He thought of who could have possibly known that it was Jack who shot him anyhow? It didn't hit him, not at bloody all. Farther off on the island, Phoenix was wondering the same thing as her son told her what happened to Jack.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard though", Elizabeth stated. It escaped her just as much as everyone else how Jack would be held to blame, and how they knew to look for him here. Will and Phoenix came to the conclusion that the maid who had professed her admiration for her employer is the one who informed the authorities. That was the most logical explanation.

On top of that, Phoenix had to think about Laurie and Sarah telling her about Raven, how she was here? And if she really was here, why did not Athena know anything about it? This was becoming more than she could handle. "Alright", she stated to the group of adult surrounding the grand table in Jack's cabin on the Pearl. "I don't know if this funny or sad, but Laurie, ye know these jails better than anyone", Phoenix said, making a few people chuckle, and Laurie herself beam with pride.

Phoenix smiled. "Do they have half barrelled hinges?", Will asked. Laurie thoughts for a moment and shook her head. Will sulked somewhat… that was his idea gone out the window. "Mum", Romeo piped up, "Remember that time ye and dad told me about how ye sprung 'im from jail that one time? Why don't ye just do it again?", he suggested. Phoenix who had been sitting right beside Romeo smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "That's me boy, usin' 'is big brain", she said, making her son blush.

"Alright then, the four of us! Elizabeth, Laurie, Sarah and me'self, we'll just pretend to be ladies of the night. For some of us it will be easier than others", Phoenix finished as she looked in Laurie's direction. Laurie gave a look to everyone else in the room and shrugged with a smile. "What? Ye make a quick bag of guineas that way". At that mention, Jacobs scooted a bit closer to Laurie, and she merely threw her head back with a wild woman chuckle.

Phoenix smiled. "Alright, I'm sure we can find some old dresses in this cabin, courtesy of my womanizing husband, and if worse comes to worse, we can just pay some whore for 'er clothes, aye?", Phoenix ordered, which was followed by an exclamation of "aye" from everyone else.

"Hold on, hold on…", Romeo said loudly as he put his hands in the air. Everyone turned their attention to him. "I want to come and help as well", he stated. Everyone ust looked at him, not sure what to say. Phoenix piped up. "Son, the only way yer goin' to be able to 'elp yer father tonight is if you wear a dress and flirt with the guards. Now, if yer father ever found out that I let ye do that, he'll have my arse, alright? So next time", she said as Romeo looked somewhat annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe he can stand watch for us, tell us whose coming. Now to mention have our pistols ready for action… and horses", Sarah said, feeling that Romeo should be able to contribute to helping his father. Phoenix thought it over for a moment. "Brilliant. Alright boy, ye heard the woman, do everything she stated and meet us at the Braying Arse. I'm assuming ye know where that is now…" Phoenix finished after she gave a wink to he son who seemed as if he was awaiting his death, and walked out the cabin doors with the ladies in tow.

"So your father took you to a bar huh?" Will asked with a grin. Romeo nodded, but looked perplexed as he watched his mother leave, wondering how on Earth she always knew what he was up to, but then in the end, didn't give a fig about it.

oooooooooo

Jack sat in his cell napping as his head rested on the wall, and his hat lay on his head, hiding his eyes. "Sparrow! Someone wants to see you", one of the guards called out. Jack lifted his hat, and looked at the man with a confused look on his face. He was thinking it was Phoenix, but decided against in when about 10 redcoats swarmed in and surrounded his cell, insuring none of the other inmates would see what was happening. They had their backs to Jack, ensuring that even they did not see what was to happen.

Jack stood up and brushed off his breeches as he walked closer to the cell door. Suddenly, the man came to Jack, dressed to complete perfection with his suit and shoes. He had a scarf tied around his neck, very tight oddly. Jack almost laughed in disbelief at the sight he saw in front of him. The man came close to Jack through the cell bars, close to his ear, close enough for him to whisper menacingly, and said 5 words. "You're wife belongs to me", the man said in a raspy voice, almost non-recognisable, making Jack thrash at him, and grab him by his collar.

Alexander Delaine laughed evilly at Jack and then quicker than Jack could view him, he grabbed a small knife from his side and plunged it into Jack's abdomen, making him instantly release his grip. Jack swaggered backwards, and finally fell back against the wall watching Alex smirk and walk away with the redcoats in tow. Jack clutched his side and tried to move the knife, and then realized it was jagged, making the possibility of it coming out near impossible. He tried to get up, he had to protect Phoenix, he wouldn't let her be taken twice, not while his name was still Captain Jack Sparrow…

oooooooooo

Phoenix, Elizabeth, Laurie and Sarah found their whore-some garb and had Will, Romeo and Jacobs look out while they worked their magic on the feeble guards. Romeo still didn't like the idea of having to wait around while his mom and his aunts got to have all the bloody fun. Will and Jacobs however, convinced him that it was alright, and they would fight soon. It appeased Romeo… somewhat.

Phoenix looked down at her cleavage and made up her mind that Jack would likely be more excited than the guards. That man had an obsession with bosoms, it was scary sometimes. Phoenix smiled to herself. God she loved her husband. Phoenix looked at her tiny short as well, and tried to pull them up a bit more, exposing her bum cheeks. Her and Elizabeth dressed as if dancing in the Tiki Room, and Sarah and Laurie dressed as if professional harlots.

The four women were across from the entrance to the jail merely panning out how they would go in, while the men were across the way with pistols swords and 4 horses. Will looked at Elizabeth with complete want, and knew exactly what he would do to her in that little outfit once they arrived back on the Pearl. Jacobs knew exactly what Will was thinking and chimed in.

"I know what yer thinking mate, and personally, I wouldn't mind havin' a go at Phoenix. That is, if she weren't the cap'ns 'o course", Jacobs finished, making Romeo somewhat angry he was talking about his mother like that. Jacobs saw the look and quickly apologized to Romeo, hoping he wouldn't say anything to Jack later. Jacob had to breath a few times to ensure the size of his breeches went back to normal before anyone else noticed.

Elizabeth signalled to the boys that they were about to go in, and then she followed Phoenix walk up to the main gates. Two guards were stationed there and had their bayonets and muskets at the ready. One guard was rather tall and slim, and the other a bit muscular. They were both clean shaven, one with blond hair, one with brown, and had green eyes.

Phoenix and Elizabeth were the first to go up to the guards. "Excuse me ladies, but what business do you have here?", the tall one asked. Elizabeth smiled sweetly and seductively as she gently placed he hand on the guard's chest, "We're merely looking for a bit of fun tonight. Free of charge for a handsome man like yourself". The guard looked Elizabeth in the eyes sternly and said, "Go home and put some clothes on. Not all men think with their pricks". Elizabeth didn't know what to say and looked to Phoenix for help. "And madam…", the man sad turning to Phoenix, "…bosoms aren't everything", and then gave a cocky mock smile. Phoenix looked at the man as if he was insane and then as if she was insulted.

Phoenix then said two words, "Fuck this", and kicked one guard in the bullocks while she head-butted the other. Elizabeth looked astounded and then decided to join in by kicking the head of the guard who was still conscious… however not for long. Phoenix rubbed her forehead gently. She hadn't done that in a long time, and knew she'd pay for it later.

Laurie came over and laughed happily as she patted Phoenix on the back. "There's the Phoenix we all love… wild woman". Phoenix smiled, as Sarah shuffled through the men's contents to find keys. She finally found them and Will and the other men came over. "Here are your weapons ladies... Nice move by the way Phoenix", he said making her smile and vow internally never to do it again.

Now that the main gate was breeched, they walked inside and found guards coming down the hall. Will and the other boys ran out quickly in order to hide behind the bushes, and the ladies pressed themselves up against the walls, with their pistols in either their sashes, like Sarah, under their skirt, like Laurie, or in makeshift holsters wrapped around their thighs like Phoenix and Elizabeth.

The guards ran past rather quickly leaving the women to feel somewhat relieved. They could breathe now without worrying to fend off the many men. Then, one last man came strolling down the way with his top hat low on is brow, covering his features. The girls waited until he passed and then followed Phoenix's instructions. "Alright Elizabeth, lead the way", she said as she adjusted her holster behind the girls. Phoenix then jumped and thrashed about as she felt a sweaty firm hand clasp over her mouth.

It was Alexander Delaine. She could smell his filthy person anywhere. "As I told your husband, you will be mine. Now may not be the best of times, but soon my sweet, you will be sharing my bed", he seethed rasp-like into her ear and brought his hand us to cup her breast. He squeezed once and pressed into Phoenix's back, making her feel his arousal. Phoenix tried to elbow him, but was overpowered. He kissed her neck seductively and pulled away, following the guards who'd been with his earlier, and was gone.

Phoenix was seething with anger, but quickly pushed it away as she ran down the tunnel behind the other women. Sarah had turned back and gone after her, and when found, she asked her what took her so long. Phoenix had an excuse, "Oh, uhm, me bullets fell from me pistol when it fell from me holster. I had to fetch them before I went any further, sorry", she said. Sarah nodded and then took her by the hand as they went in pursuit of the others. Phoenix looked behind her somewhat paranoid, and thought about how much she hated that man. In fact, the man who should be dead, and is the reason Jack was arrested. They two women finally caught up to Elizabeth and Laurie and were a few feet further from a few men who were guarding the cells.

"_Hold on_", Phoenix thought to herself. "_If Alex was coming from the cells… that means he was mostly likely with Jack. And if he was with Jack while Jack was trapped like a fish in a bucket, then---_", Phoenix panicked. This would not end good, not at all. She hurried her pace along a bit more and went in front of the others, drew her pistol and fired at the 3 guards standing near the cells without mercy. One she got in the head, one in the chest, and the other in the shin. Laurie and Sarah gave excited cries as they went after the two who didn't die, and began to beat them to a pulp.

Phoenix feared how she would find Jack and began to feel her tears well in her eyes. She staggered a bit as she drew near cell after cell, searching for her husband, yet fearing what she would find. Finally, the last cell on the left hand side, lay Jack Sparrow, looking as if he had a fever, breathing hard, and moaning gently as his hand rested on the handle protruding from his abdomen.

Phoenix panicked and yelled for Elizabeth and Sarah to go fetch Will and Jacobs so they could carry Jack. They did so without question. Laurie threw Phoenix the keys she aw hanging on a hook near the entrance, and then grabbed the other set, beginning to unlock all the other inmates who were sentenced the rot. Phoenix caught the keys and quickly went to unlocking Jack's cell.

"Jack! Sweetheart!", Phoenix said as she tried to find the right key, attempting to get Jack to stay conscious as long her could. He opened his eyes faintly and tried to grin, but did nothing instead. Phoenix found the right key at last just as Jacobs and Will came through the entrance. She ran to Jack's side and gently rubbed his brow while she was flustered with what to do about the knife. If she was to pull it out, he'd better had a shit load of rum in his system.

Jacobs ran in behind Will and the went to Jack's side. They were trying to get him up as fast as possible. Phoenix didn't know what was going on and looked at Will and Jacobs trying to get Jack up off the ground. "What are you doing?", she asked worriedly as she stared at them grab her husband. "Phoenix, the guards are coming, someone sounded the alarm", Will said rushing away with Jack moaning in pain. Phoenix was angry now, she knew exactly who sounded the alarm… Alexander Delaine.

The group of seven ran down the hallway, the women with their guns at the ready, and the men going as fast as they could manage. Phoenix and Sarah went ahead first and fired their pistols as the upcoming guards. They had a gun in each hand, making it easy to drop four guards. Another four were coming up the walkway and the four women had their swords out.

The first man came charging, and fired his pistol, nearly taking Elizabeth's ear off. That one moment set her blood pumping and she was full of excitement now. Elizabeth charged at the first man that came near her, thrusting the blade deep into his abdomen and pulled it out quick enough to slice another man across his throat. Two more men came and before Laurie had a chance to get them with her cutlass, Elizabeth kicked one in the groin, quickly turned, got the other one in the ribcage with her blade, and by the time the man who was on the floor got back up, she ran her knife straight through his heart.

The six men were on floor in bloody pools, contrasting the six adults who stood amazed, staring at Elizabeth. "That was exciting", she said with a smile. They continued to stare, almost ignoring Jack's moaning. Elizabeth looked to each of them, "Well come on then, Romeo's still out there you know!", she exclaimed. "Bloody hell", Phoenix said flustered as she led the way. She forgot all about her special boy.

The finally got outside, and saw Romeo sitting under a tree, looking as bored as ever, with a few horses and a carriage. "Finally. Jesus Christ it's been like 5 days", Romeo whined to his mother. Phoenix helped Jacobs and Will with Jack, as Laurie and Sarah mounted the horses that were pulling the carriage. "Oh, stop your exaggerating, it was 20 minutes… git", Phoenix called her son as she followed Elizabeth into the carriage after Will and Jacobs exited. The two men mounted the other two horses, and waited until Romeo and Phoenix were in the carriage.

Phoenix held Jack as steady as she could as Romeo watched with wonder and worry at his father. He'd never seen him hurt this badly before. Jack was drifting in and out of sleep, groaning and moaning. The carriage had begun to move, and the bumpy ride was excruciating for Jack body to bear, along with the others to watch. Phoenix searched under the seats for something Jacobs brought along, because he was certain Jack would need it.

Phoenix pulled out a bottle of rum from under Elizabeth and Romeo's seat, and pulled out the cork. She propped Jack's head up with her hand and slowly brought the bottle to his lips. She poured it slowly into his mouth, and he drank every drop that touched his lips. Phoenix pulled the bottle away a few seconds at a time to make sure Jack could catch a breath or two.

Jack tried to sit up at their bumpy ride slowed to a nice pace, safely away from the jails, and on their way to the Teach house. The Black Pearl was ordered to circle the island a few times, to ensure the guards didn't go to the ship and accuse the members of the ship for unknown things, and didn't try to search the ship for Jack.

"Are ye alright luv, he didn't hurt you did he?", Jack asked worried about his wife, knowing that Alex almost certainly came across Phoenix. Phoenix looked down into Jack's eyes and could see he was truly afraid of losing her after all their years together. "I'm fine Jack. He threatened me, but didn't hurt me", she answered. Elizabeth and Romeo looked at each other confused, and then looked at the other two.

"Exactly who threatened you mum?", Romeo asked, very protective of his mother. Phoenix looked at him and said nothing, but turned her attention back to Jack and continued making him drink the rum. The bottle was now empty and Phoenix decided to test the waters by taking the blade out of Jack. It got about half a centimetre out of his abdomen before he nearly screamed with pain. Jack began to sweat furiously and held the blade, preventing Phoenix from tampering with it again.

"Sorry darling", Phoenix said a bit bashfully. Jack glared and then closed his eyes, resting his head on Phoenix's lap. "It's a jagged blade. Only the Lord know how on Earth I'm supposed to get it out without feelin' like I'm dyin' anyways", Jack said rather jokingly. However, nobody smiled at it, especially not Phoenix. "How're we supposed to remove it then?", Elizabeth wondered out loud. Everyone was silent for a few moments and then Romeo suggested they ask his grandmother. Jack pointed it out that that was a good idea, and then made a throaty noise, signalling he wanted more rum. Phoenix put the bottle back to his lips, and let him drink every last drop.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to thank all my readers for their support and reviews, and that's what keeps me writing this trilogy. I hope everyone who hasn't reviewed enjoys my stories just as much, and to show how much I appreciate you guys reading my stories, and to share my love of POTC, I've made a few videos and posted them on youtube. Here are your links.

"Jack's Chick Habit"  
www . youtube . com/ watch?v NaV7t6N6M7Y

"Crazy Pirates"  
www . youtube .com/ watch?v NaV7t6N6M7Y

-Pirate Queen-


End file.
